


Meline

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [13]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddelrittuo clucks her tongue in annoyance - somehow, the Terran boy does her job better than she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meline

**M** eline

He remembers the days when  _she_  has him brush  _her_  hair, honey locks a tangled mess ( _she_  knows very well his untangling skills are unrivalled).

His fingers sweep through  _her_  honeyed locks, searching and feeling for annoying little knots, and when he does, he pries them apart with the skill of a master knot-untangler, never once tugging on  _her_  hair too hard, never once hearing  _her_  whimper in discomfort.

(Eddelrittuo clucks her tongue in annoyance - somehow, the Terran boy does her job better than she does.)

He longs to shed his gloves and run  _his_  fingers through  _her_  hair.


End file.
